A Soma Story
by Brothers-Stories
Summary: A new adventure for Soul and Maka. They will take on a new enemy and grow closer an eventually it will just turn into a Soma fiction. It will turn into M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So this is my first time writing a fanfiction so tell me what you think. So i don't really know what to call this but it's going have Soma, TsuStar, KidLizin it so yeah here it goes. I don't own any characters i use the people who do own them own them for a reason. **

* * *

It was just supposed to be another easy mission, to kill a kishin. Granted taking on a kishin isn't an easy thing to do but for the best weapon/meister pair in all of the DWMA Maka and Soul could do it with ease. Lord Death had warned them that this kishin, Vaas was a bit of a nut case more so than a normal kishin would be. Death had told them of how Vaas had eaten all of the souls on an island. Now Vaas is heading to another island on his boat so he can eat all of the souls there as well.

"So what you're saying is, stop this Vaas fella before he reaches the island and save those he's captured already. Is that right?" Maka calmly questioned

"Precisely my dear!" Death exclaimed

"Ok I will report in once we have captured the kishin's soul." Maka said and she turned on her heel to leave. "Come on Soul we need to pack for the mission." Soul just stood there ignoring what she said.

"Lord Death can we bring BlackStar and Tsubaki along with us to help with this mission I feel that we might need help with a kishin like this. Plus Tsubaki only needs one more soul to make her a death scythe." Soul asked

Maka stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his request. She quickly turned around and ran up to Soul who was waiting for Death's response.

"Hhmm, you know that's not that bad of an idea. Yes you may bring BlackStar and Tsubaki along with you." Soul nodded at Death and turned and dragged Maka with him who was still dumbfounded that Soul asked for help.

"So why did you ask if BlackStar could come, why not Kid?" Maka questioned

"I don't know I figured that a good way to take out a knuckle headed kishin is to use a knuckle headed Meister. And frankly if this Vaas guy is as crazy as Lord Death says he is then I think he's going to be a little asymmetrical for Kid if you know what I mean. Now come one we have to go get BalckStar and Tsubaki." Soul said as he was getting on his motorcycle. Maka nodded at his reasons and hopped on behind Soul and wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall. Soul just smirked and took off as fast as he could.

They pulled up to BlackStar and Tsubaki's apartment Maka quickly hopped off and straightened out her clothing.

"Soul why do you like to go fast on that thing?" Maka whined

Soul just smirked at her and put the kickstand down and casually got off the bike. He stuffed one hand in his pocket and stopped so that his body was right next to Maka's and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Because it's fun to mess with you." He whispered into her ear

His breath made her shiver and his closeness made her face go red with blush. But she wasn't going to back down, she could do that same thing to him. She copied what he did and leaned in right next to him.

"Is that so, well maybe I like it when you mess with me." She whispered in his ear and snuck in a little bite. Soul couldn't move or respond, was this really the same old Maka he didn't know but he liked it. Maka quickly turned and headed towards the door to retrieve BlackStar and Tsubaki. When she came back with BlackStar and Tsubaki, Soul was still standing there awestruck. BlackStar walks up to him and waves his hand in his face a couple of times still nothing.

Tsubaki whispered into Maka's ear "I saw what you did, and I think Soul might be broken now." Tsubaki laughed as Maka began to turn red.

Maka turned to look at Soul who was standing there staring at her. She walked back to him and did the only thing she knew would get him to snap out of it.

"Maka Chop" She yelled as she smashed one of her hard covers into his head. Soul fell and then yelled back.

"OW what the hell Maka!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't just stand there like an idiot." Maka said as she cleaned off the spine of the book. She placed the book in her bag and reached down to help Soul up. He gladly took it after he dusted himself off he walked over to his bike and started it up and waited for Maka to hop on. When she was seated Soul looked back and smirked Maka didn't like the look but had no time to say anything because Soul took off like a bullet from a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Holy hell i did another chapter this is awesome so here we go. I dont own the characters i use and reviews are welcome.**

"Ok we'll wait out here, just hurry up and pack quickly so we can leave." Tsubaki called as Soul and Maka ran up the stairs to their apartment.

"Don't worry we will it will only take us 5 minutes I swear." Maka yelled out from their door.

Soul casually walked down to his room and opened the door and walked to his closet on the other side.

"For once I'm actually glad that I had this thing pack from last time we left out on a mission." Soul stated as he bent down to grab a backpack of his things. He walked out his door and locked it just so that way Blair doesn't get any ideas to go through his things. Soul just shook his head at the thought of the cat going through his stuff. When he past Maka's room he pushed the door open with his free hand to see if she was ready to leave yet.

"Hey tiny-tits you ready to go yet." Soul leaned against the door frame as he watched his meister run amuck in her room. Maka made a half attempt to hit him with something but ended up hitting the wall instead of Soul.

"You know you really shouldn't throw things, you might hit someone in the eye or something, and you know that'd be so un-cool if you did." Soul remarked as she threw her clothing into a duffle bag.

"Shut up Soul, are you pack yet you know we only have 5 minutes till we leave right?" Maka questioned him as she was finding a new shirt to wear.

"Yeah I'm all set just waiting on you."

"W-wait what how did you finish packing before me? You never beat me when we pack." She pouted at Soul

"It's from the last mission remember we were about to leave but Kid just had to go on the mission instead of us because there was a 176 souls to collect, as Kid explained 176 divided among Liz and Patty that 88 kishin souls and it perfectly symmetrical and all that crap."

Maka laughed as she remembered that day.

"Hey isn't that the day that I beat you in a game of one on one in basketball." Maka smiled at Soul

"Sh-Shut up I went easy on you that time, and next time I won't go so easy on you." So retorted as he pointed his finger at her

"Is that so." Maka started to saunter towards him. Soul slowly lowered his hand and Maka to her fingers and started to walk them up his chest.

"So next time we play our little game who do you think is going to win." She looked him with those emerald green eye. Damn she always knew that got him but he wasn't going down without a fight. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled them so that they were above her head and her shirt had ridden up a little so her stomach was showing

"Me of course, because there is now way you could win in a game like this." He growled. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them in their place. With his free hand he slowly pushed her shirt up farther and farther his hands were almost where she wanted them but a moan slipped from her mouth as she felt his lips ghost over hers. And with that little moan he let go all together and walked out of the room. Maka was left standing there with her shirt half way up and her face as red as an apple.

"So who's going to win this game again Maka?" Soul called out from the kitchen. She just huffed as she pulled her shirt off to put on a new one. She grabbed her duffle bag and left her door open a crack so Blair can get in later. As she was walking to the door she stopped and looked at Soul who was behind her.

"Just you wait you Soul, I will win this game of ours." She said as she turned back to head out the door she heard Soul mutter "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3, I don't know if anyone is actually reading these but reviews are welcome good or bad. I don't own anything just the ideas i come up with.**

* * *

As Soul walked down the stairs he was about to tell Blackstar and Tsubaki to mount up and leave when something made him stop completely where he was. Maka came running down the stairs and ran into Soul making the two fall to the ground.

"Hey Soul why'd you sto-" Maka was cut short by the scene as well. BlackStar and Tsubaki were kissing; Maka's jaw dropped along with Soul's as they watched the two kiss. Soul slowly got up and help Maka up making sure to not make any noises. Maka was about to interrupt them when Soul put his hand over her mouth.

"No don't I want to see how long it takes them to realize that we are here." Soul whispered Maka looked at him as if he was as perverted as her father.

"NO Soul we can't do that, that's just wrong." Maka tried to plead to Soul

"uggh ok fine but you're the one who's going to interrupt them." Soul told her Maka just huffed at him and cleared her throat to get the attention of the other two. When Tsubaki and BlackStar heard the noise they quickly jumped away from each other with bright red faces.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Tsubaki tried to tell Maka

Maka just nodded and replied "Sure it isn't, so what exactly was it that you two where doing then?"

"You know what I don't care anymore yeah me and Tsubaki are dating we have been for 3 weeks now. There you happy." BlackStar just admitted like it was nothing as he came over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Tsubaki just laid her head against his as Maka and Soul looked at the couple.

"Well finally I knew it was bound to happen at one point or another good for you two." Soul said as he walked to his motorcycle. Maka started towards the bike when Tsubaki stopped her.

"So what about you two?" Tsubaki asked her. Maka started to blush and just shook her head no.

"Don't worry I knock some sense into him." BlackStar exclaimed as he jammed his thumb into his chest. Maka smiled and walked towards the motorcycle as Tsubaki and BlackStar walked hand in hand to her car and got in. Maka reached the bike and hopped on behind Soul.

"So where are we heading to now?" Soul asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Over to the Death City Airport we need to take a plane to reach the Island where the kishin is at." Maka said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok hold on tight." Maka took Soul's advice and wrapped her arms around him as he took off to the airport Tsubaki followed behind as they made their way to the airport. They reached the airport and dropped off their vehicles in the garage and walked up to the plane to get aboard.

"So who's going to be our pilot?" Tsubaki asked Maka as they reached the small jet.

"I don't know Lord Death just told me that he had taken care of it and there was no point in worrying." Maka shrugged as she climbed up the stairs. She reached the top and poked her head into the cockpit as the others found their seats. When she looked in the cockpit there was no one was in there. She turned back around to go and find a seat when she bumped into someone and fell on her butt

"Maka are you ok, Papa is so SORRY!" Spirit yelled as he helped Maka up.

"Maka Chop." Maka yelled as he slammed her book on to her father's head. Spirit fell to the floor.

"Hey Maka I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill my copilot." Masamune called as he picked Spirit up and placed him in his seat.

"Sorry Masamune I just wasn't expecting him to be here I didn't even know he knew how to fly an airplane." Maka apologized as she took her seat next to Soul.

"Yes Spirit and I are the only two who know how to actually fly a plane so we are your pilots today, so once he wakes up we can take off." Masamune told the group as he tried to wake Spirit up. When he finally woke up Spirit just walked to the cockpit mumbling "Maka don't hate papa, he loves you and mama." Over and over again, Maka just pulled out her book and started to read. Masamune came one the speaker and told everyone to buckle up. Everyone did and then they took off for their destination. About an hour into the ride Maka took a break in her reading to see what the others were doing. Soul was sitting next to her trying to find something to do. Tsubaki and BlackStar had gone and taken one of the seats that turn into a bed so that way they could lay together. Maka looked at the couple with envy and started to think about a relationship wih Soul.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked as she was watching the couple sleep.

"Yeah what's up Maka?" Soul answered her as he was looking out at the clouds.

"Have you ever….oh never mind it's stupid." She couldn't ask him she didn't want to face his rejection.

"I take it you want to know if I've ever thought about having a relationship with you isn't it." Soul moved his gaze from the window to Maka and watched her as she looked at Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"Yeah it is." She replied sheepishly

"Well I have thought of it before I mean just look at when we had out little game back at the apartment. You have no idea how badly I wanted you." Soul admitted

"W-well why didn't you do anything I mean you kinda hand me in the palm of your hand?" Maka questioned him with intent to find an answer

"Because I didn't know how you would react to it. I know that you don't trust men because of what your father did to your mother."

"But I do trust you Soul…just I don't want to be hurt by anyone."

"Maka you know I would give my life for you just look back to when we fought Crona I mean I didn't even hesitate when I jumped in front of you. Because the thought of you getting hurt…I never want to see you get hurt Maka I would die a thousand times if it meant I could protect you because….I love you Maka."

Maka couldn't breathe did Soul really just say those three words. She didn't know how to respond. There were tears stinging her eyes now, Soul must have seen the tears and he couldn't stand the sight of her crying even if it was tears of happiness. So he leaned in and kissed her to show her how much he truly cared about her. Maka let her eye flutter shut as her and Soul's mouths molded together. Soul reached up and pressed the button to switch the seats into a bed so they could lay down together. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka and laid down so that Maka's head was resting on Soul's chest.

"I love you Maka." Soul said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Soul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, 2 chapters in one night cool. Hope you like it reviews are welcome good or bad. I don't own anything except for the ideas in my head.**

* * *

Masamune came out of the cockpit and saw the sleeping couple he smiled at them then moved over to Soul who had Maka laying on his chest and tapped him on his shoulder. Soul woke up and looked at Masamune.

"What's up Masamune?" Soul asked tiredly

"We have about 30 minutes before we reach our destination just wanted to wake all of you up." Masamune replies as he walks back to the cockpit.

"Damn I don't want to wake Maka up." Soul whispered to himself as he carefully moved Maka so he wouldn't wake her up. She stirred but didn't wake up Soul got up and moved to BlackStar to get him up.

"BlackStar its time to wake up come on." So poked him in the head BlackStar looked up at Soul and made this weird noise that was a mix of a growl and hiss. Soul just growled right back and smacked BlackStar on the head.

"SOUL what hell you almost woke Tsubaki up." BlackStar whispered so he wouldn't wake up the girls. Soul just smirked and waved for him to follow him up to the cockpit. The two waited by the door to be let in and when it opened they took a seat behind Masamune and Spirit.

"Are the girls still asleep?" Masamune asked as flipped on the auto pilot to talk.

"Yeah they are we'll wake them up in a few minutes we just want them to rest some more." BlackStar replied as he looked out the window.

"Soul?" Maka called out from the other room Soul turned and walked out the door but stopped when he saw Maka, her hair was a mess and her shirt has hanging on her right shoulder. Soul smirked when he saw her and slowly walked to her and fixed her shirt as he sat next to her. She smiled at him and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey sorry Masamune woke me up ten minutes ago we should be getting there in twenty minutes or so." Soul told Maka as she got up and stretched. BlackStar had followed Soul out and went to get Tsubaki up. He leaned down and kissed her head and whispered in her ear that it was time to wake up. Tsubaki smirked and lazily sat up and stretched out just as Maka did and smiled at BlackStar. Soul and BlackStar reached up and pressed the buttons to change their bed to seats. They all sat down when Masamune came on the speakers and told them to buckle up as he started their decent into the island. Once they had landed they changed into their gear and headed off of the plane.

"Hey make sure you keep my daughter safe. You hear me Soul Eater." Spirit shouted as walked off the runway. Soul smirked as he wrapped his arm around Maka and threw a thumbs up at Spirit.

"So Maka where are we heading." BlackStar questioned as they walked into a small town.

"There is a small house at the top of that mountain where the kishin is supposed to be living and the reason why there are no people on this island is because of him." Maka replied as she looked at the ghost town.

"Don't worry Tsubaki and I will take him down and then she'll be a death scythe just like Soul." BlackStar exclaimed from on top of a building.

"BlackStar get down from there do you want the kishin to know we are her-" Maka yelled but was cut off by a hideous laughter that cut through the town.

"Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode."

"Right." Tsubaki jumped into the air and transformed and BlackStar caught her and landed next to Maka. Maka and Soul looked at each other and nodded and Soul transformed into a scythe.

"Kishin Vaas your soul has become a kishin and is pure evil we are here to claim that soul." Maka shouted at the monster before her

"Is that so little girl well you are more than well come to try and take it just let me ask you one thing. Do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Vaas asked his question while playing with a gun.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Maka answered his question

He laughed at her response and disappeared leaving thf group confused.

"This is going to be a fun mission I can already tell." BlackStar hollered as he ran towards the mountain.

"Soul you ready?" she asked looking at the blade. Soul appeared in the blade and smirked.

"I'm always ready, let's do this so we can go home." Maka took off to catch up with BlackStar. As Maka caught up to BlackStar she felt an enormous wavelength at the top of the mountain. 'No doubt about it the kishin Vaas is defiantly up there.' Maka thought to herself.

"BlackStar hold up for a second." Maka shouted as she stopped running. Black star stopped and raced back to see what was up.

"Hey Maka what's up is something wrong?" Soul questioned as he half turned back to his normal self.

"Yeah it's about this kishin Vaas. I don't know why but I feel like I have heard his name before we got the mission to kill him." Make stated as she pondered her thoughts. The group sat there for a few minutes trying to recall the name. Soul suddenly snapped as he remembered something.

"Hey I remember where we heard his name before!" Soul exclaimed as he turned back to his normal self. The others looked at him shocked.

"Wh-what how do you remember where we heard it before and I don't we all know I remember everything." Maka pouted. Soul just smirked at her.

"It was like four months ago when Nygus was telling us of a researcher who was studying the human soul to see where it got its power from." Soul explained. "The man's name was Vaas Montenegro."

"So it's possible that throughout his research he discovered that you can eat souls and tried it himself?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's a possibility I mean if that's what happened then that would explain why all the islanders were killed for their souls." Maka confirmed.

"OK enough chit chat it's time we take care of this guy now." BlackStar said with a chilling seriousness in his voice.

"I see you're taking this one seriously BlackStar." Soul commented as he turned back into a scythe.

"A monster like this deserves it after what he's done now let's go." BlackStar ordered as he took off. Maka right behind him so she won't fall behind. Shortly after reaching the top of the mountain the group stopped at the end of the tree line to see a small shack standing in the middle of a clearing.

"Ok Maka and Soul what I want you to do is stay in the tree line for my signal to attack, Tsubaki and I will go in to draw him out." BlackStar explained and Maka and Soul nodded.

Maka and Soul waited in the tree line for BlackStar's signal while he went in to draw the kishin out. BlackStar ran around to the back of the shack to look for his opening and found it.

"Tsubaki shuriken mode, then smoke bomb mode one inside and well finish him with the enchanted sword mode." BlackStar whispered as he prepared for his attack. Once he was ready Tsubaki switched to a shuriken. BlackStar threw her at the shack and as she went through the window BlackStar was right behind her. Once Tsubaki was in the center of the room she switched to smoke bomb mode and the whole room was engulfed in smoke. Tsubaki quickly switched to enchanted sword and BlackStar found his target and kicked him through the roof. Outside Maka and Soul waited patiently for the signal and as they saw something fly through the roof of the shack they knew that was their target. Maka leaped into the air to finish the target off.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul yelled.

"Kishin Hunter!" Maka brought the blade down onto the target slicing it into two. Maka landed and BlackStar came up next to her. As they walked to collect the soul the smoke was still cleaning but Maka knew something was up.

"Hold on." Maka said as she held her arm out to stop BlackStar

"Why what's up?" BlackStar looked confused. They waited for the smoke to clear and then they saw the two parts of the body lying near each other but they started to move.

"OWWW what the hell that hurt you little brats." Vaas exclaimed as he crawled over to his lower half and reattached himself to it. Maka and BlackStar watched in horror as he pulled himself together. Vaas stood and began to crack his knuckles and back.

"Wh-what's going on here I hit him with kishin hunter he should be dead." Maka yelled as she watched Vaas bend down to touch his toes.

"Ok I'll admit that was pretty good of you brats to be able to do that to me, but just so you know it won't happen again." Vaas said as he finished doing his stretches.

"How the hell are you even still alive?" BlackStar asked angrily

"Because I'm immortal that's why." Vaas laughted as he waltz towards his targets.


End file.
